Icer
The Icer homeworld is a bleak planet whose harsh conditions have given birth to a heartless race of survivors. Fighting against extinction for millions of years, the Icerians evolved to thrive where few species could tolerate. They are capable of surviving severe bodily trauma and even extended periods in the vacuum of outer space. The most well-known of the Icerians is the late head of the Planet Trade Organization, Lord Frieza. Frieza's presense propagated the belief that his entire race were powerful, calculating, genocidal monsters. In truth, Frieza inherited a mutation from his father, the secretive and elusive King Cold. They were rare among their kind for being both exceptionally powerful and ruthless. To strengthen the appearance of their superiority, in truth all but the strongest of the Icerians were wiped out by their own kind. Much like the Demons, this has led to stronger and more violent successive generations. Such has their power grown that it has become common practice to suppress their energy by transforming into weaker physical forms. However, any Icerian with the will and discipline to master its physical form may proceed to take on a further, "Super Evolved" (5th) form that enhances their already formidable abilities. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 275% Physiology Icers appear to be somewhat reptilian, though as extraterrestrials the resemblance could be arbitrary. They are, however, exceptionally resilient creatures capable of surviving extreme physical damage. It is unclear as to whether they even have what could be considered "vital organs" as Frieza survived not only being cut in half but having a large portion of his head destroyed. Icers can even survive in the vacuum of space, suggesting that their home planet may be very harsh indeed. They may also be monogendered, or at least capable of asexual reproduction, as Frieza has been stated to be born from his father King Cold alone. History Little is officially known about the Icers except that they have long been at the head of the Planet Trade Organization. Roleplaying Skills Basic Skills --------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------- focus ki 250 100% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% tail attack 750,000 95% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 85% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% fifth attack 50,000,000,000 65% Racial Ability --------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------- energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% destructo disk 100,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% eye beam 500,000 95% scatter shot 500,000 95% sense 1,000,000 95% daichiretsuzan 2,000,000 95% instant transmission 2,500,000 95% 2nd form 5,000,000 95% finger beam 5,000,000 95% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% 3rd form 40,000,000 95% dual destructo disk 50,000,000 95% trap ball 250,000,000 95% 4th form 400,000,000 95% ice armor 800,000,000 95% death ball 1,000,000,000 95% 5th form 1,500,000,000 95% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% scattered finger bea 1,750,000,000 95% death wave 1,800,000,000 95% super nova 2,000,000,000 95% death beam 6,000,000,000 95% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% earth line blast 200,000,000,000 95% mechaicer 1,000,000,000,000 95% Mecha-Icer * Mecha-Icer is a special modular transformation that adds x5 for each part obtained. When all eight are worn, the mod is 2-40x. * These parts cannot be removed once equipped and equipping parts will disable the normal Icer transformations! * The parts and the transformation require a base PL of 1,000,000,000,000 or more. --------------------------------------------------------------- On Body Mecha-Icer Pectoral Guard 1250/1250 L:(1) Affects strength by 15. Affects speed by 15. Affects intelligence by 11. Affects constitution by 35. On Head Mecha-Icer Cranial Plating 1250/1250 L:(0) Affects strength by 5. Affects speed by 10. Affects intelligence by 35. Affects constitution by 35. On Legs Mecha-Icer Femoral Reinforcements 1250/1250 L:(1) Affects strength by 15. Affects speed by 45. Affects intelligence by 11. Affects constitution by 17. On Hands Mecha-Icer Power Grip 1250/1250 L:(1) Affects strength by 25. Affects speed by 25. Affects intelligence by 5. Affects constitution by 17. Affects damage roll by 1. About Waist Mecha-Icer Abdominal Protector 1250/1250 L:(1) Affects strength by 5. Affects speed by 30. Affects intelligence by 21. Affects constitution by 17. On Eyes Mecha-Icer Ocular Replacement 1250/1250 L:(0) Affects strength by 15. Affects speed by 25. Affects intelligence by 25. Affects constitution by 17. Affects affected_by by truesight Affects affected_by by scrying On Back Mecha-Icer Spinal Augment 1250/1250 L:(1) Affects strength by 20. Affects speed by 10. Affects intelligence by 11. Affects constitution by 35. On Tail Mecha-Icer Synthetic Tail 1250/1250 L:(0) Affects strength by 25. Affects speed by 25. Affects intelligence by 11. Affects constitution by 17. Affects hit roll by 1. --------------------------------------------------------------- Trivia * Every Icer shown has seemingly been male, most of them from Frieza's bloodline. **At the very least, King Cold is a mutant, as well as his son Frieza who he was stated to have birthed alone. This is said to be the reason for their exceptional power and violent nature, but it is unknown how else they are set apart from others. * Icer has not received an official name in Dragonball, generally being referred to as simply "Frieza's Race".